Crescent
by Flyleaf908
Summary: Alice Brandon's life was shattered by her Mom's death. When she moves to Forks she meets Jasper Hale. Twilight only Alice and Jasper twist.
1. Stupid Visions and the beautiful Hale

Life is hardly fair.

I should know. My Dad thought I was crazy. But thank god my Mom actually believed me. But I lost one of the two people who actually cared for me. Cynthia, my loving sister, also believed me when it came to my visions. See, I knew my Mom was going to die. But Dad said it was all wrong. It was just in my head. It was in my head but it definitely was real. We were at dinner when I had gotten the vision. I was sitting for a moment and then I heard this loud bang. I looked around to see what it was. But I didn't see any thing abnormal. When I told my parents my Dad went ballistic about how crazy I was. Two days later my Mom was at a grocery store in the town of New York City, New York. She was caught in between a robbery. The robbers shot her and left. At her funeral I couldn't bear to stand next to Dad. It was considered cruel to kill your wife.

Are you happy now?

What on Earth are you talking about, Alice?

You killed Mom!

I did no such thing. Now pipe down!

NO! You didn't believe me when I warned you! And now she's gone for good!

Cynthia was caught in between our fight. She was confused because she didn't know whose side to go to. I finally decided enough was enough. I knew Mom had called my Aunt Marge, her sister, and told her everything. Aunt Marge had invited me to stay at her house with her and her family in Forks, Washington. I finally called and took up the offer.

Now I was on the plane to Port Angeles. I didn't want the flight to end though. I wanted the privacy to stay with me for a while longer. But, as usual, my wish didn't come true. We soon landed. Aunt Marge and her daughter, my cousin, Jessica came to pick me up. Forks was small with a very low population. I was to start school tomorrow.

" Don't worry, you'll make friends in no time." Jessica said cheerfully. She went on about her two best friends, Angela and Lauren. And then when we got home she showed me to the guest room. She started babble on about her crush, Mike Newton.

" Jess, honey, why don't you let Alice sleep, hmm? It's been a long trip." Aunt Marge called to Jessica. Jess waved good-bye and slipped out of the room. I flopped onto the bed. I could start fresh and new. There were so many opportunities for a freshman.

The next morning was... brutal. I threw on a simple ensemble. Jessica's mom was already in her shiny, silver car.

" Ready to go cousin?" Jess asked excitedly. " Ready as I'll ever be." I answered dully. Aunt Marge started the car and then left the driveway. We got to the school in five minutes.

" Let's go to the front office and get your stuff." I nodded. Jessica walked me to a building that read FRONT OFFICE on the door. She pushed it open then went directly to the front desk.

" Mrs. Cope?" She asked a red haired woman.

" Oh, yes darling? Oh, uh, Jessica Stanley!" Jess nodded.

" This is my cousin Mary Alice Brandon. She's new and needs her schedule." Mrs. Cope shuffled papers around her desk then brought out a folded paper. " Thank you, Mrs. Cope."

" Welcome dear." We walked out of the office and reviewed my schedule.

" Hey we have the same classes!" Jess gasped. Crap. " C'mon we'll be late for your first class." She pulled me towards a different building.

After boring classes, came lunch. Jess and I walked up to the double doors. I pushed one open then gasped. Sitting right in front of me were the most beautiful teenagers I've ever seen. Jess rolled her eyes.

" Those are the Cullen's and the Hale's." She went to the lunch line. I walked with her but my mind was on something else. I had seen the blonde boy- in a dream or something. He looked like an angel. But in those beautiful golden brown eyes I saw hatred. I turned toward Jess.

" Yeah, I know there a little freaky. The Cullen's are the boy with the bronze hair, Edward; the huge guy is Emmett, and the small girl with brown hair, that's Bella. The Hale's are the blonde's the girl is Rosalie, and the boy is Jasper." Jasper. What a wonderfully bizarre name.

I loved it.

" What's really weird is they are all together. Edward with Bella, and Emmett with Rosalie, they are doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster children." I understood. But then again I didn't. It was indeed weird.

But I wanted more than the story I just heard.

*J*

" Dude, I will so win tonight." Emmett said flexing his muscles.

" Dude, only in your wildest dreams." I answered. Emmett knew I would win. We were all sitting in the loud, little cafeteria. Edward was staring off into space, Bella playing with the food in front of her, Emmett smiling to himself about his glorious win at chess last night, Rosalie looking at her self in a mirror, and me, well, fighting the urge to kill someone.

The double doors of the cafeteria swung open and Jessica Stanley and another girl walked in. The tiny girl beside her smelled like something beautiful. Like freesia, or one of my personal favorites, a rose. The tiny girl stumbled when she saw us. She had short, spiky, black hair that made her look like a pixie; she had beautiful sky blue eyes. She stared at me with intense eyes. I stared back with more hatred for making me want her so bad. Edward heard my thoughts and kicked my chair while Emmett cuffed one of my hands.

Who is she?

" Her name is Mary Alice Brandon. She goes by Alice."

Is she new here?

" Well captain smarty pants. Duh. We haven't seen her around here before." I nodded. The bell rang and all the kids piled out to their next classes. She did in fact smell good, and she was pretty for a human. But what an unusual hair cut for a girl, but as bizarre as it was I thought it was perfect for her. 


	2. Goodbye, dark one

It's been a week since I had moved from my home in New York. I was listening to my I pod in my new room. The song was Young Folks by Peter Bjorn and John. My room had posters of rock legends. I stared at Elvis Presley while Heartbreak Hotel came on my I pod.

There is snow and Jasper is stalking an animal. He jumped onto the animal and started to rip it to shreds.

" Alice!" I felt someone shaking me. My eyes flew open. " Dinner's ready." Jessica said leaning on my bed. I had fallen asleep and had the weirdest dream. Or vision. I came down stairs and sat on a chair in the dining room. Either Jasper was really mad or he hunts a little differently than usual.

* J *

The next day at school was horrible. Mary Alice Brandon walked into the cafeteria, this time alone. I could just imagine coming up to her then leaning down as if I was going to kiss her and-

" Will you please stop! You think I enjoy your little movies?" Edward asked exasperated. She passed our table without looking back. Edward's eyes followed after her.

She smells delicious.

" I agree. But she is-"

" A human and has a wonderful life that we shouldn't take away from her." I finished for him. She went to the lunch line and stood patiently. I could still smell her, and now it was getting more and more intoxicating. I stood up quickly and walked quickly for the doors flanked by Edward and Emmett.

Must I talk to Carlisle?

" You must. I demand you to." We were already in the car half way there.

But...

" It'll be better for you. Just think about it... Alice is a human nonetheless." I nodded. I stepped out of the car and into the garage. Edward was already in the house.

" Carlisle?" Edward called.

" Here. In the study." We raced up to the study and opened the door where Carlisle was reading a book. " What's wrong?" He asked conversationally.

" It's like me and Bella only it's Jasper this time." Edward summed it up.

" Except I'm not in love with her."

Yet. I thought. Edward rolled his eyes.

" Well, Jasper you could try to leave for a while. Go to Tanya's for a while just stay away... like what Edward did." Carlisle shrugged.

" Yes I'll do that, I'll call Tanya right now." I picked up Carlisle's cell phone off his desk and called. I straightened things out with Tanya.

" See you all later. Give Esme a hug for me."

And I was on my way.

* A *

Lunch came up very quickly. I was already aware Jasper Hale was gone. Jessica knows a lot. I was still wondering about the latest vision. But I didn't let it bug me.

" Alice we're going to La Push today after school." Jess informed me. I just nodded.

" Okay."

After school came quicker than I thought, my friendship status hasn't gone up even though I've been here for two weeks. Now I was meeting Jacob and Billy Black, good friends of Uncle Craig.

" Jacob, Alice, Alice, Jacob." Jess introduced me to him. Jacob was a twelve- year- old Indian kid. He was very sweet and generous. His Dad, Billy, was funny, and his sister, Rachel was very intelligent, his other sister, Rebecca... not as much.

" Where's your Mom?" I asked Jacob while everyone else was inside watching TV. We sat on the front porch.

" She died just a couple years ago." His grin turned into a frown. " My Dad told me your story... I'm sorry."

" Yeah. She was something special."

" Dinner!" Billy shouted. Jacob and I got up and went inside.

My mind still wanted Jasper Hale to come back so I could unravel the mystery that is his families. But for right now I could wait. 


	3. Finally Talking

2 years later.

* J *

It has been two long years since I had been in Fork's. I still wondered if the little girl, Alice, was still in Fork's. Tanya had been generous to me but it was time to leave. I haven't seen my family in two years.

" Tanya..."

" I know Jasper. Tell everyone I said hello." She said with a smile.

" Thanks, Tanya." I got into my car, a silver Camry, and drove back to my home. I wondered what had changed. I knew this coming school year I would be a senior. That means Alice would be a junior. She would be grown up she'd be different.

" Jasper!" Esme called excitedly. She ran up and hugged me in the living room, as did Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella. We all talked and laughed until the kids had to go to school.

" Welcome home, Jazz." Carlisle whispered to me before I went to school with the others.

* A *

" Jessica, come on, your hair isn't as important as my education. And I don't want to be in detention for the first week of school." I had really warmed up to Forks now. I was used to this place. And all the memories of before I hardly ever remembered.

But today something flickered in my brain, an image of Jasper Hale. Something I hadn't gotten in two years. I shook it off as Jess came running down the stairs.

" Bye, Mom." She called. We ran out into the rain to her car. When we got to the parking lot she checked her phone.

" No way!" She said.

" What?"

" I got a message from Lauren that says Jasper Hale is back!" My eyes widened. The beautiful, blonde boy from my dreams was back?

" Really?" She nodded and squealed. She forwarded to her entire contact list. I rolled my eyes. We got out of the car. She went to find Lauren, while I searched the parking lot for Angela, my best friend.

" Alice, over here!" Angela called, I ran over to her.

" So have you heard the latest gossip?" I asked being overly sarcastic. She giggled.

" Yeah. Pretty stupid how everyone is talking about it." I nodded in agreement. " We should go to class."

I had biology for my first class, great. I walked into the room and scanned the area. Edward Cullen was in this class. There were no more seats left so I had no choice but to sit next to him.

Mr. Malina, the biology teacher, started out with reviews from last year so it wasn't hard. I felt myself slipping into rest. Edward was freaking me out but he never talked to me.

The rest of the school day was pretty dull. After school Angela went home while I took Aunt Marge's mini van out to La Push. Jacob had grown but he was still the cute, little twelve year old I knew.

" Movie?" I asked him when I got to his house.

" No. How 'bout something free? The beach?" Jacob offered. I smiled and said yes. We got to the beach and just walked around aimlessly.

" So, I heard Jasper Hale is back in Forks." He said.

" How do you know?" I asked.

" My friend, Tyler, goes to Forks. He told me." I nodded I had seen Tyler doing stupid stuff.

" Rebecca told me the Cullen's aren't allowed here. What's the dirt about that?" I asked suspiciously.

" The Quiluete tribe has those old legends about the wolfs and stuff, you remember, right?" I nodded then gestured him to go on. " Well, the Cullen's were found hunting on our land. Mt great- great grandfather made a treaty with them."

" So what are they then?"

" Cold ones. Or vampires. See they have marble skin, yet it's cold. And they hunt animals instead of humans, or so they say." My eyes widened. So they are vampires. A chill ran down my spine.

* J *

I came so close to touching her. She didn't notice me, though, thank god. Alice was standing by Jessica's car when I was walking toward her back. I could have killed her.

" Nice." Edward said. Edward, Carlisle, and I were trying to figure out what to do.

" You could try to get to know her. If you get to know her then maybe you'll be tempted not to hurt her. Try to be around people more often." Carlisle suggested. I could try that. I will try that.

* A *

Tuesday came by slowly. Biology was going so slow.

Jasper is in the cafeteria holding Jessica's hand. He leaned down and bit her hand. He sucked her blood until she was dead. He turned around and looked at me. He put on a sweet smile then sauntered toward me. He cupped my throat and leaned down.

Edward looked at me in astonishment. Like he knew what I just saw. His mouth was hanging down. We were dismissed from our class. I glided through the rest of my morning classes nicely. Then lunch came. Edward was whispering to Jasper. I passed the table to greet Angela, who was waiting for me at the lunch line.

We got our food and sat down. The vision hit me hard again. I got instantly dizzy.

" Angela, I'm gonna get some fresh air." She nodded as I got up. I left quickly and sat down by a big tree. I sat thinking and for the most part, crying. I immediately decided to forget about Jacob's silly tales.

" Excuse me." A male voice asked me.

I looked up to see Jasper Hale. " Oh, hello." He didn't scare me; it was the thought of losing Jessica like that. She served as my sister for two years now. " What?" I asked.

" I just was making sure you were okay." He claimed.

" Why the heck would you care?"

" Because when people feel bad I kind of feel their pain." I nodded. He looked around as if he needed something to say. " Um. So just making sure."

" Well, thanks for caring." He ducked his head like a southern gentleman and made his way back to the cafeteria.

* J *

" She saw that vision." Edward said, after still explaining Alice's weird vision. I shook my head.

" What should I do?" I asked.

" Talk to her still. Like you're a normal person who knows nothing of her visions." I agreed as soon as I saw her pass us to the doors. " Here goes nothing." I said.

I saw her sitting outside by a big tree. I walked up, then I realized, she was crying. I didn't know what to say. " Excuse me?"

The tiny, beautiful girl looked up and answered, awed by my appearance. " Oh, hello." She said, wiping off her tears. " What?"

" I was just making sure you were okay." I claimed.

" Why the heck would you care?" That stung. I wish I could tell her that I was getting attracted to her but that would freak her out.

" Because when people feel bad I kind of feel their pain." I looked around, searching for something to say. " Um. So just making sure."

" Well, thanks for caring." She smiled. I ducked my head like a gentleman from the south would do and walked back to the cafeteria.

The feelings growing inside of me were different. They felt... good. Like she was the best thing that ever happened to me. 


	4. Friends, or more? Come on, maybe?

Seeing Jasper by the big tree was becoming a regular thing. I liked talking to him he was funny and smart.

" What's your next class?" He had asked me once.

" History." I said with a smirk.

" I always enjoyed history." He stared silently off into space. He turned his attention back to me. " Can I walk you to your class?"

I blushed. " I'd love that." He helped me get up and we walked to the cafeteria. When we got in his family was looking him over. We walked all the way to the classroom until we got to the door.

" See you later." He said. He grinned showing his flawlessly white teeth. All through history I did nothing but daydream. Then another vision crowded my head.

Cynthia is in a beautiful white gown. I am in a lavender one. I am walking behind her in a garden. It's Cynthia's wedding. Her groom is good looking. I look back. In the back row of the rows of chairs I see Jasper. He winks at me and gives me a confident smile.

" A wedding?" I whispered to myself.

" Something you'd like to share with us, Miss. Brandon?" Mr. Brown, the history teacher, asked me.

" Uh, no. But, may I go to the nurse's office?" He nodded his head as I stood up. I walked out of the classroom in a rush. I was speed walking when another body came down the hall. I bashed into the big figure.

" I'm so sorry, Alice." Jasper said helping me up. " Alice are you...?" I could hardly stand.

" Jasper?" I was just hoping I didn't puke on him. Looks like my chances were dwindling.

* J *

I was going fast down the hall towards the parking lot. I needed to hunt. I wasn't looking out for anyone. Just hurrying by them. Then I quickly ran into someone. I noticed that this someone was Alice. She looked sick. I helped her off the ground.

" I'm so sorry, Alice." I got her to her feet but she didn't stay long. I got very alert. " Alice are you...?" She couldn't stand. I picked her up in my arms and started to carry her to the nurse's office.

" Jasper?" Then she went completely out.

" Mrs. Cope?" I asked the red haired secretary urgently. She gasped then flustered. She then led me to the nurse's office. I laid Alice down on the bed she was breathing slowly. But god did she look beautiful right then. She felt... guilty, for what? I sat watching her sleep and what an entertaining thing that was. Her eye started to open.

" Jasper?" She looked at her surroundings.

" Right here, Alice." She sighed.

" What happened?"

" I think you fainted." I told her. She nodded getting a little red in the cheeks.

How adorable. She was embarrassed. This just made me want her more. She was beautiful when she blushed.

" I think I should take you home." She nodded. I helped her sit up so her head would feel better. I walked out to the front office.

" Mrs. Cope, I think it would be best if I took Alice home. She's feeling a bit dizzy." I asked, turning on the southern charm. " Of course." I kept my arm around Alice to help her stand. She smelled delicious, but something in my brain kept me from hurting her. Edward had warned me not to get to close, but now I don't think I could resist. I brought her to my silver car and helped her in. Then I realized-

" Where do you live?" She mumbled and address to me then fell asleep. She was still sick, I could tell. I got in the car and drove slowly so she wouldn't get carsick. I looked over at her. Alice sleeping was very different from Alice awake. She more peaceful, happier, she was lucky, how she could escape reality for a couple hours.

I nudged her. " Hmm?" She mumbled.

" Alice your home." Her eyes gently lifted open. She took the seat belt off and opened the door. I smiled at the thought of her feeling better.

" Thank you, Jasper. That was very kind." She bit her lip and moaned. She probably had a headache from her visions.

" Your welcome, Alice." I whispered more to myself than her.

* A *

I threw open the door. My head was pounding and my legs didn't feel like they were attached to my body.

" Craig?" Aunt Marge called from the living room.

" No, Alice." I stumbled in and sat on the couch, head in my hands.

" What are you doing back home?"

" I fainted in history class because of a stupid vision." I answered. Aunt Marge looked at me sorrowfully.

" Go upstairs and get rest." I grimaced but went up anyway. I opened the door carefully and peeked in. Upon my bed lied an envelope. I picked it up and read the return address.

My old address.

I tore the envelope open and read the card.

Come and see the wedding of:

Daniel Bourne And Cynthia Brandon

Wedding... Cynthia was a year younger than me. She can't be getting married! I found a little letter inside the envelope I picked it up and read.

Alice,

Scared you didn't I! No, I'm not getting married, Dad is! (Flip over the card, it's the real wedding date and stuff). Anyway, Barbara, Dad's fianc e, wishes you to come and be a bridesmaid! How fun, right? Anyway we really miss you and want to see you again. Maybe you can stay a while...

Cynthia

She definitely got me. But, Dad getting remarried, I don't know the person he's marring. And all the sudden they want me to come back! Anyway, I had my reasons to stay. I ran down the stairs, tears dripping of my cheek.

" Did you know about this?" I yelled at Aunt Marge.

" No, but I knew there was something going on." She stared at me for a moment. " Sit." I obeyed the command.

" Dad's remarrying." I said.

" Oh, honey, I didn't know I'm so sorry." She gushed.

" Even worse they want me to come and be a bridesmaid and then stay for a while." I said looking down.

" Well, you have a choice. Tough it out and be a bridesmaid, or stay here and pretend that, that family never existed." She said matter- of- fact like.

" It's just they haven't talked to me in two years and just because of a wedding their gonna be nice again!" I said, chest ripping out sobs.

* J *

" We need talk about something." Carlisle and Edward said to me. I was in a daze dreaming about Alice.

" About?" I asked.

" Your obsession with Alice Brandon."

" I do not have an obsession with Alice Brandon!" I claimed.

" Son," Carlisle started. " We've been watching you obsess over this girl. I said get to know her so your thirst won't control you, not fall in love with her."

" Look, I'm sorry but she's just..." I searched for words that could describe Alice. " Words can't explain her... she's just so... perfect." I finished.

" Well, son, you've made this your problem, I can't help any longer. Sorry." Carlisle said as he went back to his study.

" Carlisle, I don't want to kill her when I'm around her. I don't feel thirsty when I'm around her." Carlisle turned around.

" Okay, Jasper. I'll trust you with the girl." I nodded happy that I gained Carlisle's trust then turned to Emmett.

" Ready to be beat at chess?" I asked.

He cracked his knuckles. " Bring it, Jazzy." I smiled then set up the board in three seconds.

We played two games before school I won one and he won one. " Fair and square, right Emmett?" Emmett rolled his eyes then went to the garage. We all got into Edward's Volvo.

I saw Alice standing by Angela talking to her.

" And the obsession begins once again." Edward whispered.

" Shut up." I said, staring at Alice.

You can call it stalking or an obsession, but I call it being in love.

* A *

I noticed Jasper Hale staring at me on Monday, which had made me thrilled. Now it was Thursday and I was on my way to La Push to say hi to Jacob. I stopped at a red light when I saw a silver car pull into an empty parking lot. I remembered the car from somewhere but I couldn't place it.

The light turned green and I hit the gas pedal slowly. A big black truck ran a red light and smashed into a smaller green car.

Which was skidding in my direction.

I had no time to get out and run. I closed my eyes; I had not seen this coming. Just then somebody came out and ran in front of my car. I braced myself then-

The person had stopped the car from hitting my car. I noticed this person was in fact, Jasper Hale. No one else saw him but I definitely did. He jumped out of the scene and back into the silver car. I watched him drive away.

Police cars were taping of the accident when a police officer came over to my car.

" Hello, I'm police chief Swan, are you okay?" I didn't answer at first. " Miss?"

" Just a little dizzy, that's all." I replied.

" Well I'm going to take you the hospital make sure you weren't hurt."

Next thing I knew I was in a hospital waiting for a guy called Dr. Cullen.

" Miss Brandon?"

" Yes?" I answered, breathing in deeply. I almost died; I almost died like my mother.

" Are you hurt?" I shook my head.

" No just a little traumatized." I nodded. He started to check my vitals and do other doctor like stuff. Then Jasper walked in the room.

" Are you okay?" He asked me.

" A little traumatized." He looked at me surprised. " It's a long story." And also it's a scary one. I had a fear of dying since my mother died. I'm always scared when I hear people died; even people I don't know.

" Could I talk to you, Jasper? Alone." He nodded and led me to a long, and empty corridor.

" What?" He asked.

" You stopped that little green car from hitting me." I stated. I put my finger to his mouth before he could start to argue. " I know what I saw."

" Sure. You did say you were a little traumatized." He pointed out.

" That's because of my mother!" I shouted at him. I collected myself. " My mother died when I was younger. And no, I'm not going to tell you how, not now at least." I gasped. This- this is evidence, Jacob's stories.

Jasper and his family actually are vampires. And yet he could be around me all this time.

" Well, whatever you thought you saw, you never officially thanked me."

" For?"

" For showing up. I didn't have to but like I before when people hurt, I hurt." He turned around.

" Thank you Jasper."

" Jasper, let's go home." Dr. Cullen called. Jasper ran down the corridor towards the room.

They finally let me leave around six. When I got home I had to explain everything. Then I had one more task for the evening.

" Hello?"

" Cynthia?"

" May I ask who is calling?"  
" Mary Alice Brandon. That's who." She screamed into the phone.

" Alice! Guy's its Alice! Hold on Dad wants to talk to you." So Dad and I had a heart to heart talk for an hour.

" So you're coming?" He asked in the end.

" Yes. And I'll be a bridesmaid."

" Thank you, Alice."

" Dad?"

" Yeah?"

" Love you."

" Love you too."

" Bye." I disconnected the phone line and fell asleep. 


	5. The truth is a strong thing

The whole weekend was spent like this: Emmett getting his butt beat at many sports by me. Then Monday came and we all went to school. I was just looking forward to talking to Alice again.

* A *

When lunch rolled on I went outside like I did everyday. Today would be different. And it already was, Jasper had gotten to the oak tree before me. I marched up to him and asked:

" So which appeals more to you: Wolf blood or mountain lion blood?" He looked up at me, smiling.

" Neither, I like cougars the most." I gasped.

" So it's true?" He nodded. " Your whole family- you guys are vampires?"

" Yes. You aren't afraid?"

" There are a good number of things I am afraid of. You, well, not so much."

" Why, because we feast on animals?"

" Well, yeah. And you don't even look like you're in pain when you're by me."

" That's only because I'm used to you. But just remember, I can slip." I took in this information delicately. " By the way, how did you know?"

" One of my friends who live on the reservation." He nodded.

" Not to fond of us, they are." He laughed.

" Will you tell me one of your secrets?" He asked I knew what he was talking about.

" I had a vision when I was a freshman in New York."

" Wait- you can see the future?"

" Yes, now pipe down if you want to hear the story. Now I just heard a loud bang kind of. Nobody else heard it, though. Two day's later my mom went to a grocery store and there was a robbery. She was shot by one of the robbers. I told my dad but he didn't believe me. It's like he killed her."

" I'm so sorry." I let a few tears escape my eyes. " So you saw me before, right?"

" Yes when I was sitting by Edward. How did you know?"  
" Edward can read minds, I can feel people's emotions and I can change them, and Bella has some sort of shield that can protect her self from others powers."

" That Edward thing explains a lot. So you can basically manipulate people's feelings?"

" Yup." I bit the inside of my cheek.

" Have you used your powers on me?"

" No. Not yet, anyway."

The bell rang and disturbed a very good moment.

" Oh. Gotta go, see you later, Jasper."

" See ya."

* J *

She knew now. No more secrets, maybe now I could tell her how I feel. Or maybe I should take it slowly. I went back home to tell everyone. Yes, my siblings decided to ditch school.

" Edward, Carlisle she knows." Even though I was only talking to Carlisle everybody's eyes came up to stare at me.

" She knows about us?" Carlisle clarified.

" Okay let me get this straight, first you stalk her then you save her from a brutal car accident then you tell her our secret?" Emmett asked.

" No. She already knew she had a friend from La Push."

" What exactly did she say to make you think she knows?" Edward asked.

" She said: ' so which appeals to you more: wolf blood or mountain lion blood?'" I said.

" And you said?" Carlisle asked.

" I said I preferred cougars over both." I smiled while Emmett laughed.

" And is she afraid?" Esme asked her voice worried.

" No." Everyone nodded their head's.

" Well. I'd like to meet her." Esme said cheerfully.  
" Esme if I bring her here than Rosalie might kill her and me at the same time. I mean look at her right now." I glanced over at Rosalie who had a frown on her face. She looked she was about to kill me now.

" Don't worry, Jazz. Bring her, I'll keep Rose in order."

" Any one else have to decline?" I looked around everyone seemed up for it.

" I'd love to meet her, she sounds nice." Bella said. Edward shrugged, while Carlisle nodded his head.

" Okay I'll ask her." I smiled. It was nice to have my family except her. I couldn't wait to ask her.

Finally I think I found my forever.

* A *

" So you Jasper Hale, huh?" Jessica asked me while driving us home.

" He's really nice once you get to know him." I said defending Jasper.

" Yeah, sure. I just don't think he's a good guy for you." She rolled her eyes. I knew she was just jealous. I didn't know why I mean she's dating her dream boy, Mike Newton.

My phone started to ring. I looked down for the caller ID. It was someone I didn't know. I answered, anyway.

" Hello?"

" Hi, Alice."

" Oh, hey." It was Jasper I just wasn't going to say the name out loud with Jessica here.

" I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?"

" Sure. But I should ask my Aunt first, I'll call you later, okay?" I said.

" Sure. Bye, Alice." The line disconnected. I could have sworn Jasper Hale just asked me out on a date.

" Who was that?" Jessica asked. I jumped; I totally forgot she was here.

" Um, Angela." I said, making a little white lie. We got home two minutes later I rushed into the house.

" Aunt Marge?" Jessica had already gone upstairs so she couldn't hear me.

" Yes?"

" Can I go out on a date with Jasper Hale tonight?"

" Of course. Just be back before ten." I nodded as I stepped back outside and called him.

" Hello?"

" I've got permission but only 'till ten."

" Then I better come now."

" Sure, you remember the address, right?"

" Yes, I'll be there soon."

Ten minutes later he showed up.

" Hey Alice." I waved and got into his car.

" So what's the verdict on our date?" I asked.

" Well you don't have to but my family wants to meet you... or we can do something else."

I bit my lip. Meeting his family?

" Scared now?"

" Yeah, of Emmett." I said.

" He actually wants to meet you. Especially Bella."

" Okay, sure." He drove into the woods.

" Is there another civilization nobody but the people who live there know about it?" I asked

He laughed. " No. Just our house, we kind of need our privacy." I looked down.

" Oh."

" Here we are, home sweet home." He said.

It was big. It looked like a log cabin only the whole back of the house was glass. It was beautiful.

" It's breath taking."

" Yeah, Esme, our mother for all extended purposes, loves to decorate and stuff." I laughed. He took my hand in his and led me up to the front door. His hand was icy cold on my clammy hand. He opened the door and was greeted by a caramel hair colored women who looked like a super model.

" Alice this is Esme, Esme Alice." She came and hugged me. She had firm shoulders and soft hair.

" Hello, Alice. I'm Esme, or the mother of the house." She smiled. Then Dr. Cullen came and wrapped his arm around her.

" Hello, Alice. I believe we met before."

" Yes, but what a way to meet in a hospital, and anyway I was really... dizzy."

" Well then, hello Alice I'm Carlisle Cullen, or the father of the house." He said. He was blonde and looked like a super model as well. Truth be told they all looked like super models. A shorter girl with mahogany hair came up to me.

" Alice I'm Bella." I shook her hand. " I've heard much about you. I'm hoping you and I will be good friends." I smiled at her. She was nice I liked her.

" Alice," Edward began. " I believe we met."

" No, Edward. You met the mental images in my brain."

" And a not so pleasant one it was." I laughed.

" Alice." I stuck out my hand.

" Edward." He took my hand and shook it.

Emmett was on the couch he flicked on the TV. The news channel was on, talking about a robbery at a bank where one of the bankers was shot.

I gasped so loud everyone looked at me.

" Emmett please turn it off." Jasper said to Emmett.

" Why?" He turned it off anyway.

I spoke before Jasper. " My Mom died, she was shot. In a grocery store there was this robbery and she was shot..." I looked at my feet. Esme came and tried to comfort me.

" Oh, I'm sorry, Alice. Well I'm Emmett." I shook his hand. And stared at his face.

Emmett and Jasper are playing chess and Emmett tells Jasper that his cell phone is going off. Jasper goes to find it and Emmett cheats.

" Emmett I'm very disappointed."

" Huh?"

" The old cell phone trick I mean really?"

" What are you talking about?"

" You and Jasper are going to play chess then you are going to say to Jasper his phone is going off. He will go get it and while he's gone you cheat."

" This is the perk of having her here." Jasper said.

" Thanks a bunch, fortune teller."

" Any time." I smiled.

" Uh- oh." Emmett smiled.

" That's Rose." Jasper said. A beautiful blonde girl came in the house.

" Whose this?" She said circling me.

" Um, I'm Alice, the girl who is very freaked out right now." I said.

" Hey Rose, come on." Emmett said.

" Whatever." She said with a roll of the eyes.

" Well, I'm going to give Alice the grand tour." He took my hand and led me to the upstairs. He pointed out rooms as we went along.

" Carlisle's office, Rose and Emmett's room, Carlisle and Esme's room, and my room." We went into his room. One wall was glass and the others stone. A white sofa was pushed up against one wall and a big entertainment center against the other. The last stonewall was a big shelf that held records and CD's. I looked through his collection.

" Oh. My. God." " What?" He asked.

" You like Peter Bjorn and John?"

" Well only one song..."

" Which one?" I smiled.

* J *

" Young Folks." She smiled.

" Now I know you have to be my soul mate."

" I'm glad to hear that." Actually I was thrilled. And so was she. She did like me a lot. But then her emotions changed to nervous.

" Alice, what are you nervous about?"

" Well, I wanted to ask you something."

" What, you can ask me anything."

" Well, my Dad is getting married again. And they asked me to come and be a bridesmaid. But I don't think I can make it through it with out you. I was going to ask you if you'd come to New York with me and support me, I guess."

" The sun?"

" It's raining the day of the wedding, so it will be in my old house." I thought about this. I'd love to meet Cynthia, her younger sister. But I couldn't deny her, either.

" Yes, I'll come." She hugged me very tightly.

" Thank you." I hugged her back.

" Anytime, when is it?"

" This weekend. I'm only staying two days so it won't be long."

" I don't care as long as I'm with you." She looked across the room at my alarm clock.

" Holy!"

" Alice, What?"

" It's nine fifty five! My curfew is ten! We gotta go, now!" we walked downstairs into the huge living room. Nobody was there anymore. We rushed to the car and I started driving fast.

" Okay maybe you can slow it down a bit."

" Don't worry, my reflexes are much better than yours, we wont crash." I was right; I dropped her off at her house and walked her to the porch.

" Um, see you all this weekend." She said. I smiled then leaned down a little. I kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft. I stood back up and went to the car. She turned around then looked back again but I was gone by then.

* A *

He walked me to the front porch. " Um, see you all of this weekend." I said. He smiled beautifully, then leaned down and kissed me. His lips were cold, and hard. But it was exhilarating. He quickly went to his car then was gone by the time I turned around again.

I went into the house and shut the door behind me.

" So how was it?"

" It was okay. I better pack for the flight to New York." My Aunt nodded as I ran upstairs.

" So," Jessica said as she opened my door. " How was your date with Jasper?"

" What, what date?" I said a little nervous that she knew.

" You know that date you just got back from." I gave up.

" How'd you find out?"

" Mom told me." Curses.

" Fine I'm going out with Jasper Hale. So what?"

" Nothing, nothing. It's just are you sure you like him, I mean he's kind of... weird." She was obviously jealous.

" Yes, I really like him, now Jess, I hate to be rude but I got packing to do." She left me in peace and quiet. I packed quickly then fell asleep.

* J *

I drove back home but didn't stay long. I ran back to her house and made sure all the lights were out. I made out which window was hers and climbed up to her room. She was asleep. Her room was small and very organized. Her bed was across from her window and there was a chair right next to the window I sat down.

I stayed there for over an hour just watching her sleep. I left her a rose on the foot of her bed. Then I slipped back out of the window and ran back home. Once I got home I was bombarded with questions from my family.

" So, I liked her, she was very nice and funny." Bella said of Alice.

" So, all of you like her?" They all answered yes, that is with the exception of Rosalie.

" Just try to like her." Esme urged her.

" No, she might tell someone!" Rose declared. I lost my temper.

" ROSE! SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I yelled at her.

" How would you know?" She asked.

" Because her mind isn't a shallow pool like yours, Rose." Edward said. " She cares about Jasper more than he even knows." This interested me.

" Really?" I said raising one eyebrow.

" Yes." Edward replied. Sweet.

" Oh by the way, Alice invited me to go to her Dad's wedding." I said conversationally.

" In New York?" Esme asked.

" Yes. And she's only staying for two days so it wont be long."

" Okay you can go, but Jasper, take caution with the humans." I nodded. Tomorrow we would fly out to New York.

" Oh, when is the flight?"

" Tomorrow." I said. " Ready to beaten in chess, Emmett?"

" Well, thanks to your girlfriend I don't have a chance of winning so lets go!" Emmett and I played the whole night we won an equal amount of games. I got a ride from Edward to Alice's house. I knocked on the door Jessica answered it.

" Oh, Jessica hello." " If your looking for Alice she's in her room second door on the left upstairs."

I walked past her and thanked her. When I found the door I knocked on it.

" Jessica, I told you go borrow your Mom's bra." I stood there trying not to laugh. She pulled open the door. " Jess," She turned red when she saw me. " Um, your definitely not Jess."

" I hope not. Are you ready? We have to get to the airport." I asked.

" Yes. I'm ready. Aunt Marge is going to give us a ride. Oh by the way, thanks for the rose, I loved it, but how did you get it there?"

" I climbed through your window." I said with a smile.

" Cool. Let's go." She said. " Aunt Marge we're ready!" She walked ahead of me. I grabbed her wrist and kissed her again before we started walking again. She smiled.

I couldn't wait to be with just her.

* A *

Aunt Marge drove Jasper and I to the airport and we left quickly. The plane ride was making me dizzy. I held Jasper's hand the whole ride because I was in fact scared. I was going to see my father for the first time in two years. On the bright side I would see my sister that I loved for so long again.

The plane finally landed in New York City. We got our bags and caught a taxi. I told him the address I hadn't used in a very long two years. When we got to the house it was all decorated, but it was still the same. I knocked on the door and braced myself.

Cynthia was taller and much prettier than I.

" ALICE!" She screamed as she hugged me. She cried and I cried. " Dad, Dad, its Alice." Dad appeared from the hallway.

" Dad." I said.

He came up and hugged me.

" I love you Mary Alice Brandon." He cried. I loved hearing his voice again.

" Oh, gosh I totally forgot, Cynthia, Dad this is my... boyfriend, Jasper"

" Hi. I'm Alice's sister, Cynthia. It's nice to meet you Jasper." She shook his hand and looked over at me. " Oh. My. God." She mouthed.

" Hi, I'm Alice's father, Dennis." Cynthia looked at the clock in the kitchen.

" Alice you have to get dressed!" She took me to the bathroom and gave me a lavender dress. It was sleeveless, and pretty.

I got dressed then made a little fashion show out of the hallway. When I got to the kitchen again I made a big pose then laughed.

" What do you think?" I asked Dad and Jasper.

" You look great, Honey." Dad said. " Excuse me I got to talk to Cynthia."

" You look better than great, Alice. You look beautiful." He said, taking me into his arms.

" You don't look bad yourself." I said.

" Well, we should go find the bride." He said, but he didn't release me from his hold.

* J *

I had to tell her now; I had to tell her I loved her. " Alice-" I started but was cut off by a scream.

" What was that? It sounded like it was coming from Cynthia's room." She whispered to me.

We started down the hall and she stopped in front of a closed door. She opened the door just a bit, but enough for us to see in. Dennis' hand go up in the air and come down hard across the face of Cynthia. Alice almost gasped but I clapped my hand over her mouth.

" You better make sure you're good! Or else you can consider college a figment of your imagination." He threatened. I could feel tears of the hand that was over Alice's mouth.

She turned to face me and whispered to my ear, " We have to get help." She said urgently. I got my phone of my pocket then called 911. I told them the address and situation. They arrived in less than two minutes.

" You got to trust me, Alice, I didn't mean it!" I heard him cry out to the daughter who he had never loved. She was crying, and so was Cynthia. Alice held Cynthia while I held Alice. It was a perfect moment, and yet it wasn't.

* A *

Cynthia was to be sent with me to Aunt Marge's. At least I had my sister back, but she had to live with the painful memories forever. I was always hoping and praying that Cynthia's life wouldn't be like mine. Turns out it had turned out worse.

On the plane back home I asked her for the full story. Knowing she couldn't deny me, I asked willingly.

" Dad started beating me after you left. He started out just insulting me, and then he started hitting me lightly. Next came full beating like you saw. And the police told me that Barbara was a criminal on the run. She was marrying Dad for his money. My life has been crap without you." She sighed.

" Why didn't you call me?" I asked.

" He didn't let me." I noticed Jasper was sleeping he looked very peaceful. I moved a piece of honey blond hair out of his eyes. He smiled in his sleep.

" You're very lucky to have him. He looks so protective of you." I smiled and nodded. " I hope I find someone like him for me." She smiled as she leaned her head back.

" Get some rest, Cynthia, darling." What our mother used to say to Cynthia when she was younger. Jasper opened his eyes as Cynthia closed hers.

* J *

The plane had landed two hours later. Alice had already called her Aunt and made arrangements for Cynthia. Now, it was my time. I took Alice to the river by our house; we sat along the bank and talked. I wrapped my arm around her waist. I decided this was the moment. But why hadn't Alice seen it?

" Alice?"

" Mmm?"

" Can I tell you something important?" I asked.

" Jasper, before you say anything can I ask a couple questions about vampires?"

" Of course." She deserved to know more about me before I told her that I loved her.

" Question one: Sleeping in coffins?"

" Myth. I can't sleep."

" Question two: sunshine?"

" I don't burn to ash I... sparkle." She raised one eyebrow. " I have to show you for you to understand."

" Last one. Question three: crosses?"

" Ah, one big myth. Actually what proves that one if a myth is that Rosalie was Christian." She laughed.

" One more. What's your history?" I knew this would come but I was hoping she would hold off.

So I told her, everything. About Maria, Peter, Charlotte, and the war.

" Alice-" I was cut off by a yawn.

" Oh I forgot that you are a human." I picked her up and carried her home. I swung her onto my back and I climbed up to her window. I tucked her into her bed. She was asleep in minutes.

" I love you." I whispered in her ear before I slipped out of the window again. 


	6. First I love you,Second I'll protect you

**So who's really dumb and totally forgot that she had to do a disowner?**

**I'll help you Masochistic Lion8 is the correct answer. But in all the horrible drama I had to face with trying to get a disowner on I still had that poster of Jackson Rathbone to look upon and stare at.**

KIDDING! No, I'm not a creepy stalker girl who wishes she could meet the cast of Twilight. (Okay, I would I just wouldn't go all girly girl scream on them.) I don't own Twilight or a poster of Jackson Rathbone, for that matter.

Masochistic Lion8

School seemed boring without Alice there. She was sick today because of the events that took place. I decided to take my silver Camry today and drove to Alice's house. Everyone was gone with the exception of her. I climbed the side of the house to her room.

" Who goes there?" Alice said in a playful voice. " Halt! Kneel before her royal awesomeness." She shouted.

I laughed then walked over to her bed where she was reading.

" Your royal awesomeness?" I asked. She turned her head and looked at me.

" Yes, good Knight Jasper?" She asked.

" I love you." She dropped the book she was reading and slammed into me. She hugged me as tight

" I love you too." She answered softly.

We sat like that for moments then she broke away. " Jazz," She started. " Does Rosalie like me?"

" Yes, it's just tough for her…" I said blankly. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and threw it on the bed.

" I lost all my songs. Can you put some of your CD's on it?" She asked me looking at the iPod.

" I'm guessing you erased all of your songs from I tunes?" I mumbled.

" On purpose then, yes. An accident hardly, I may not be math smart but I'm good with computers." She said proudly.

" Any request?"

" ACDC, Kiss, Young Folks, Elvis… anything else is good, as long as it's good music." She sang. We sat in silence for the rest of the hour, until she got up and left the room to retrieve food. I looked around her room and found a piece of paper on her desk.

_Dear Mary,_

_I know you have been disappointed with my actions. I am disappointed in my self as well. I am sorry for never believing you about your mother. I took her death out on Cynthia and that was unfair. I couldn't help but writing this letter and saying bye for the last time._

_You'll never have contact with me again. _

_In my heart you will always be my little girl._

_I Love you and your sister always,_

_Dad._

I looked for a date, but found nothing. I looked around the desk some more and found another letter.

_Dad,_

_I understand this is the last contact I'll ever have with you. Don't be worried I am being taking care of here in Forks. I have started a new life and plan to keep it that way. Sorry for the way our relationship has worked. I love you and always will, and so does Cynthia._

_Your daughter,_

_Mary Alice Brandon._

She had exchanged letters with her Dad after the wedding.

She hadn't told me. She was keeping a big secret from me, but what was it?

I heard her footsteps come up behind me. " I'm sorry, I couldn't bring myself to tell you." I whipped around to find her face red. Tears streamed down her face.

" It's okay, but what is this about?"

" My dad said my mom knew her murderer." She said quietly. " The murderer threatened he would kill Cynthia and me, too if Dad didn't give him money." She was on her bed, weeping into her pillow now.

" I'm going to go now." She nodded into her pillow. I climbed out of the window and into the car. As I drove home I began to do my thought process session.

" Alice is possibly in danger and so is her sister." I said out loud to myself. " Her dad knows this and can't do anything about it." I said. " Time to take matters in my own hands." I said to myself as I pulled into the driveway of the Cullen household.

Everyone was back, so I decided so embrace the subject now.

" Carlisle, Edward I need your help…" I started. I told everyone everything. Bella started to freak out and suggested that Alice come over and spend the night with them. Bella and Edward left to pick up Alice.

" Oh, Jasper, honey! Alice is such a poor thing." Esme cried without tears. Even Emmett looked protective of Alice.

" Trust me Jazz, not one person is going to touch the pixie." Emmett laughed then went back to protective mode. What surprised me the most is that Rosalie was protective.

" Jasper, I can't deny Alice and you any longer I'm going to live with it. I mean I got through Edward and Bella." Rosalie smiled then hugged me. 

" Bella, I don't see a good reason for me staying her." Alice complained.

" It would make me feel more comfortable knowing your safe with us." Bella's sing song voice rang through the hall to the living room.

" HELLO, LITTLE PIXIE!" Emmett boomed at Alice and hugged her as soon as they reached the living room.

" Hullo, Emmett." She answered calmly.

" Hello, Rose." Alice said shyly. Alice braced herself for Rose's reaction.

Rose hugged Alice and whispered something in her ear.

" Carlisle, Esme thank you. You guys are great." She hugged Esme and Carlisle then took her place by me.

" You'll be safe, I promise." I whispered in her ear.

" I love you, Jasper." She answered simply.

**I know short, eh? Ah, well. Deal with it. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Mom** **who was reading this story as I wrote this chapter. Thanks Ma. Love you!!! I'd also like to thank- GoingInsane76 and Maddie. All three of you guys rock!! Mom, can I have a Jackson Rathbone poster? **


	7. The visions never end, do they?

Now, I know a lot of you people like this story. So would it kill you to review? I write, you review, that's how it works in my book.

**Masochistic Lion8**

Alice POV

" Bella?" I asked in the dark room.

I was sleeping in the living room on the couch. Bella was at the window, just observing everything.

She sighed. " What, Alice?"

" I'm scared. What if he finds Cynthia first?" I shuddered. He better not.

" I doubt that Alice. With our protection nothing will happen." She said. She seemed happy that I had brought on a little bit of action.

" I'm also worried about you guys…" I trailed on.

" Ali, no need." She turned and walked in a vampire like speed. " No one will harm your family." She smiled and patted my head. " Now sleep." Her voice sounded like ice. She laughed, probably at my frightened expression. I nodded and plopped my head onto the pillow.

_Cynthia is reading on her bed. A man opens her door slowly and stalks inside. _

" _Hello, Cynthia Christine Brandon." He says with a sly smile as he pulls out a knife._

_Cynthia screams._

I woke with a start. I touched my cheek where I felt something wet. Then more came until I was sobbing. Bella was gone and no one was around at the moment. Just then a pair of cold hands are on my shoulders.

" Alice nothing to be afraid of, sweetie." Carlisle's sweet voice said. I nodded as he picked me up and brought me to his study.

" So, what brings you to be up at this hour?" He asked.

" I dunno, you?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled then sat down. " You had a-"

" Vision, yes." I finished for him. He nodded.

" You care to share?" I sighed.

" Um, basically a man goes into Cynthia's room and tries to kill her." I said.

" I see. Your Mom's murderer, I presume." He said with a nod.

" Yes. And he knew her full name and everything. It was j-just so f-frightening." I said, shivering even though I wasn't cold.

" Carlisle-" Emmett came in then looked at me. " Oh hey Alice." I waved tiredly.

" Anyway, Rose and I are gonna go to Seattle for the weekend. We'll call later." Emmett shut the door.

" Okay then." Carlisle said then turned to me. " You have nothing to worry about, Alice." I smiled then opened the door.

I stepped into the dark hall. I slammed into something hard.

" Alice!" Jasper picked me up off the ground and hugged me. " I heard everything Alice. It's okay we won't let your vision come true."

" Yeah, yeah. Well, we can only hope so…" I said with a roll of my eyes.

" Yes, we can hope that this will work out in our favor." He said.

I laughed as he carried me back to the living room. He tucked me into the covers on the couch nicely.

" Sleep, Ali." He commanded. " I love you." With that he let me fall into a deep sleep.

" Alice would you like pancakes or waffles?" Esme asked me the next morning.

" Um, neither I'm not hungry." I said, smiling weakly. I jumped when I heard rain that was followed by thunder. Hmm, great.

" BASEBALL!" Emmett called excitedly. The whole family gathered in the kitchen.

" Sweet!" Jasper said.

" Baseball? Really, what is going on?" I asked in a bored tone.

" We vampires can have our fun, can't we?" Edward said, slightly amused. I raised my eyebrows.

" We like to play baseball. But we can only play when there's a thunderstorm. You'll get to see why." Jasper explained to me. I smiled again. Then gasped.

_A man comes out of the forest, interrupting the game. He's a vampire, I can tell from his red eyes. He smiles and says:_

" _Now, now Mary Alice Brandon your Mother wouldn't like you playing ruff, now would she?" _

_Two other vampires emerge from the forest, a black man with dreadlocks and a woman with hair like fire. _

" _James, it's not nice to intimidate the food." The woman laughed. He killed my Mother, I know it. _

" NO!" I screeched at my vision.

" Alice! Calm down, what happened?" I was crying to much to know who was talking to me.

" He, he knows my name a-and h-he…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

" It's alright Alice, you'll be fine." Jasper said, taking me into his arms.

" There's one more thing: he's a vampire." I told them simply. They all stared at me for a moment. I smiled warmly and shrugged.

" Ready to play some baseball guys?" I asked they just smiled and were off.


	8. Don't skip out on me

This is an important message: I have changed my screen name from

**Masochistic Lion8 to MilesTailsPrower908. SO now that your aware I would like to address my story: My Love For My Sister. This story will be on hold for a couple months. I'm taking it off then re posting it later when I have idea's. If you have any idea's then review me and tell me 'em. I hate to see a story die because of my writers block. Thanks. ~ **

**MilesTailsPrower908**


End file.
